Daughter of Ipswich: Home again
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Everyones been in smallville two weeks. What chaos will come? Whose the guy chloe meets online? How are Chloe and Reid dealing with the ment to be together thing even tho they hate eachother? Will jealousy screw it up? 2nd One-Shot in the Ipswich series.


_Title: _

_Rating: M for language and situations._

_Pairing: Chloe/Reid (Chleid)_

_Summary: Its been two weeks since Reid, Tyler, Pogue, Caleb, Kate, and Sarah joined Lana, Clark, Lois, and Chloe in Smallville. They are teaching Chloe how to control her powers. What happens when Chloe meets an interesting guy online? What does he want with Chloe? And how are Chloe and Reid dealing with the fact they are ment to be together when they obviously cant stand each other?_

_Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own any characters from Smallville, or The Covenant. If I did I would have killed off Lana, and made Reid my love slave lol!_

_AN: This is a much wanted sequel to_The Daughter of Ipswich. Shadowglove would kill me if I didn't do a sequel. So my life literally depended on it lol.

AN2: I plan to make this a one shot series. I am not sure how many part there will be yet. I guess it depends on if people like it.

Reid sat starring at Chloe as she typed away on her computer. She was completely ignoring him, as usual. It had been two weeks since Reid and the others had taken a vacation from Ipswich to come to Smallville Kansas. They had come to this town to help Chloe learn about her powers and learn to control them, but she didn't even fucking appreciate it!

She was always making comments to him that made him want to kiss her senseless just to shut her up. She fought him on everything. If he was watching something on T.V. she would automatically take the remote and change the channel, cause according to her, whatever he was watching was stupid. He had even put in a movie that Clark told him was her favorite and she just clicked it off saying she had grown out of liking that sort of movie. If he liked listening to a particular song or group, she would complain it was crap. And she even fought him on what they would eat for dinner. If he wanted Pizza, she would want Tacos.

He really wished he hadn't been the one chosen to stay with Chloe at her place. Why couldn't it have been Caleb and Sarah who stayed here? They got along with Chloe best. But no, he was the unlucky bastard who had to live with Chloe while they were here. Pogue, Kate, and Tyler got to stay at the farm with Clark, Lana, and Clarks cousin Kara. Sarah and Caleb were staying with some guy named Oliver Queen and his girlfriend Dinah Lance. So that left Reid stuck with Chloe and Lois. He could handle Lois, she was a kick ass chick, but he just wanted to…to…smother Chloe, or at least say something to knock her on her ass.

He changed the song on his MP3 player while his eyes were still locked on Chloe. She must be talking to that guy. Some looser she met in a chat room. Reid frowned at the thought of some guy chatting with Chloe. He let his thoughts wander as the song started.

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

He watched as she laughed at something the looser must have typed. She was smiling and replying back. He narrowed his eyes. The guy was probably some 40 year old virgin who had never had a girlfriend, or worse some rapist stalker. With the trouble that Chloe seemed to attract, neither would surprise him. He stood up and walked behind her chair. He watched her type in a small window on the screen.

**Planetbabe:** LoL! Please…I am so not falling for that line! Cant you come up with something better than, 'if I wrote the alphabet I would put u and I together?

**Lone-son:** Smiles Alright then. How bout, 'Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Cause I think you're an angel.'

Reid rolled his eyes at the screen. Couldn't the guy think of something better than the name Lone-son?

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh, and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

Chloe felt Reid standing behind her. He was reading her conversation with Lone-son. _Probably jealous, _she thought to herself. He always complained when she was on the computer. If she wasn't paying attention to him he acted like a spoiled brat.

She turned to face him. "Have you ever heard of privacy?"

He just shrugs in reply, his blonde hair falling in his eyes. "I'm bored." He tone had a whine to it. "All you ever do is play on your stupid computer."

"You should have joined the others. Is it my fault you decided to stay her and annoy me like usual?" She turned back to the screen typing a reply.

**Planetbabe-** Hey I hate to cut this short but I really have to go. My roommate is bugging me, and I cant get anything done. Ill talk to you tomorrow?

**Lone-son-** Sure thing Chlo, Ill be here waiting 4 u. smiles

**Planetbabe has logged off.**

Chloe shuts down her computer and turns to him. "I'm going to make coffee, try to behave for two minutes."

Reid watches as she walked to the kitchen. He was making faces behind her back.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

Reid sat on the couch watching her. He really hated her. He hated everything about her. They way she dressed. She always had to look so professional but she could pull it off looking hott at the same time. He hated the way she was such a workaholic. She was always doing research for some story, or off at the Daily Planet. Sometimes Reid thought she lived there. He hated the way she smiled. A smile that could light up Clarks barn. He hated her stupid laugh, so genuine and filled with happiness. He hated her green eyes that seemed to see into his soul. He hated the way she walked, her hips swaying invitingly.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_Only when I stop to think_

_About you, I know_

_O__nly when you stop to think_

_About me, do you know?_

He hated how she licked her lips when she got nervous or excited. And the way her hands caressed his skin when they kissed. He couldn't stand it when she thought she knew better than him. And he hated how she made him want her so much. Reid switched his thoughts to the things he loved about her.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me?_

_I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate_

_You love me_

He loved how she could verbally spar with him. He loved the way her lips felt against his. He loved how when she got angry, it would bubble over the surface and make her eyes seem to glow. He really liked how she pretended that romantic movies didn't get to her. And he liked how she referred to coffee as 'the meaning to life.'

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

He clicked the MP3 player off as she made her way back over to him. She handed him a cup of coffee. "Here. Maybe if your drinking coffee it will give me a few minutes piece without having to deal with your constant bitching and moaning."

"You don't seem to mind when I use my mouth for other things." He shot at her.

"If it keeps you quiet then its good in my book."

He smirks at her, "It may keep me quiet, but it sure seems to make you quite vocal." He mimics her voice. "Oh yes..Oh Reid that feels so good. Kiss me again…mmm"

Chloe turns bright red, but out of anger or embarrassment Reid wasn't sure. "Just because one time you happened to find the sensitive spot below my ear doesn't mean anything."

He steps towards her. "I could find it again if you want." He suggests.

She glares, "I don't think so. It wasn't even that good."

He laughs, "Sure and you were just moaning because it was so bad."

She counters, "I was lonely, its been a while. You were convenient."

He pulls her into his arms, "Convenient?"

She wraps her arms around his neck, "Yes, convenient."

He rubs his hands up and down her back. "Tell me you don't want me Chloe. Can you really say that you don't crave me? Crave my touch, my lips caressing your skin?" He leans down to kiss her, his lips mere inches from hers.

Chloe snorts, "Just because we had a few moments where we-"

She was cut off by Reid. "Where we what Chloe? Where you practically choked me with your tongue down my throat?"

She pulls back, stiffening at his words. "I didn't hear you complaining before. You know what this is stupid. You only get me mad because you want to get me pissed enough to kiss you. You've never had it so good. That's why you keep coming back for more."

He pulls her to him again. "Me? I am not the one coming back for more."

She decides not to reply, instead she crushes her lips to his. She pushes him into the wall, her hands running over his chest, caressing his abs threw his black shirt. His left hand tangled in her hair, while his right hand was placed on her hips drawing her closer.

Reid moves his lips to her throat, leaving soft wet kisses. "See Chlo, you do want me."

She tilts her head back, "I don't want you Garwin, I just need, no I just.." She trails off.

Reid nibbles on her earlobe. "What you need Chloe? If you just tell me and stop denying it I can make it ok."

She smacks at his shoulder. "Just shut up and kiss me will you."

Reid tenses with anger. Why was she denying what they had, what they could have? A few angry kisses, angry words thrown around, and she would just ignore it. Reid knew that the longer she denied what was supposed to happen between them, how they were destined to be together, the worse it would become for both of them. The longer she pushed him away emotionally, the worse the symptoms would become. First there was agitation at each other, which was already happening. Next would come the physical pain, they would feel pain the further they were apart, and it would only get worse. Eventually it would drive them crazy and maybe even kill them.

The stolen kisses and touches only slowed down the process. If she didn't open up to him emotionally and soon, matters would only get worse. Reid could understand how she was scared. It was all so new to her. She was just coming into her powers, and she was only learning about the prophecies that had to do with them. He couldn't expect her to accept it so easily, not like he could.

Of course Reid didn't really want to be stuck with Chloe as his soul mate. He would rather have someone who didn't annoy, and hound him so much. Why couldn't he have a girl who would give in to what she wanted and not be so damned stubborn all the fucking time? Why couldn't he have a girl who would admit she wanted him? Why did it have to be Chloe?

But instead of replying, he just kisses her harder. He would show her damn it! He would make her feel it. Make her see that they needed each other. Make her want him like he wanted her. He turns them around and shoves her against the wall. His hands on her waist squeeze gently but firmly. Her hands make him feel like he is burning from the inside out. They are everywhere, his chest, neck, back. He leaves his hands on her waist but his lips are everywhere on her. They caress her neck, her earlobe, the soft skin of her shoulders. Sometimes he thought he could get lost in her.

"Hey cuz did you forget we are all going to Atlantis tonight? I think Smallville is afraid you and Reid murdered each other so he sent me over to check on your-" Lois' eyes widen at the sight before her. "Ok, your definitely not dead." She smirks as they pull apart. They looked like they were caught robbing a bank instead of just making out.

"Oh Lois! I completely forgot about going out tonight. I got distracted." Chloe was smoothing down her outfit. She glared at Reid.

Lois just grins, "Don't worry about it, I probably would have been distracted too. Now go get changed k? And hurry please, Smallville is going to have a heart attack if he has to wait any longer."

Chloe nods and practically runs into the other room.

--

Reid sat at the table in Atlantis seething with anger. Caleb and Chloe were on the dance floor. It was bad enough Chloe had decided to wear a 'come hither' outfit, that consisted of a red halter top that ended a few inches above her belly button anda pair of black, skin tight jeans that hugged her hips. And what was worse was she wasn't just dancing to any song, no they had to be dancing to the sexiest Rob Zombie song ever, Living dead girl. They way she was dressed, added to the song made Reid want to just walk over and take her right there. But of course she was dancing with Caleb! Damn Caleb! He had a girl, he had Sarah, he wasn't taking Chloe. Reid wouldn't allow it to happen, not ever. Caleb always got everything damn it! He ascended first, he got Sarah, but he wasn't getting Chloe.

_Rage in the cage_

_And piss upon the stage_

_There's only one sure way_

_To bring the giant down_

_Defunct the strings_

_Of cemetary things_

_With one flat foot_

_On the devil's wing_

Chloe laughed as Caleb held her close. It was awkward the way they were dancing. To everyone else it looked like a couple dancing together, but to Chloe it just felt so wrong. She wasn't attracted to Caleb in that way. Sure he was gorgeous in a dark and handsome way, but she wasn't attracted to that anymore. She preferred blonde with eyes the color of- NO, Chloe scolds herself, she wont think about him. He didn't deserve her thoughts. She turns so her back is facing his front, she raises her arms above her head. Caleb's hands are on her hips still and they bend down near the floor and then back up.

_Crawl on me_

_Sink into me_

_Die for me Living Dead Girl_

_Crawl on me_

_Sink into me_

_Die for me Living Dead Girl_

Caleb smiles at Chloe, if he hadn't been with Sarah, and she wasn't destined for Reid, he would probably have made a move on her. He looks over to the table and sees Reid barely controlling his anger. Well to bad, if Reid wasn't going to step up then he would have to deal with the fact Chloe was dancing with someone else. He smirks, and while still looking at Reid, lets his hand slides to Chloe's stomach. He knew Sarah was smart enough to figure out what he was doing so he didn't have to worry about getting her angry.

_Raping the geek_

_And hustling the freak_

_Like a hunchback juice_

_On a sentimental noose_

_Operation filth_

_They love to love the wealth_

_Of an SS Whore_

_Making scary sounds_

That was it, Reid couldn't take this. Caleb putting his hands all over Chloe was NOT ok! He stands up and walks towards Caleb and Chloe. He pulls them apart and grabs Caleb by the shirt and pushes him back.

"Get your fucking hands off of her!" His eyes flash black with power he barely managing to restrain.

Caleb steps forward, "Reid what the hell is your problem?"

Reid narrows his eyes at Caleb. "You having your hands all over my girl is my problem! She is mine Caleb, MINE!"

Caleb holds back a grin, he wasn't going to show how amusing he thought it was.

_Crawl on me_

_Sink into me_

_Die for me Living Dead Girl_

_Crawl on me_

_Sink into me_

_Die for me Living Dead Girl_

Chloe gets between the two guys, "I don't belong to anyone, especially you Reid Garwin!"

Reid grabs her upper arms, almost shaking her. "Why are you so fucking stubborn!? Don't you realize how patient I have been with you? I put up with your bitching and moaning, your constant pulling away, but I will not let him take you from me!"

Chloe wrestles out of his grasp. "Don't touch me! I don't belong to you. I don't belong to anyone. I can dance with whoever I want."

Reid turns away from her and back to Caleb. "Its always you! You get everything! I will not let you have her, I don't care if your strong, if you have your fathers powers, Ill fight you if I have to."

_Psyclone Jack_

_Hallucinating Hack_

_Thinks Donna Reed_

_Eats dollar bills_

_Goldfoot machine_

_Creates another fiend_

_So Beautiful,They make you kill_

Caleb was not one to be intimidated, and he really had enough of Reid's attitude of late. His eyes flash. "Try something Reid, you know you don't stand a chance."

Chloe gets between them again. "Stop it right now." Her emotions get the best of her and her power throws them both back a few feet. "Stop acting like children!"

_Crawl on me_

_Sink into me_

_Die for me Living Dead Girl_

_Crawl on me_

_Sink into me_

_Die for me Living Dead Girl_

Reid goes to say something but Lois comes rushing over. "Chloe you need to come outside now! Smallville caught Tyler and Lana in a lip lock and you're the only one who may be able to calm him down."

All three of them turn to Lois and head out the door.

"Cant believe Lana would do that to Clark." Chloe mutters on her way outside.

Caleb mutters as well, "Damn it Tyler, he should know better than to pull a stunt like this."

Reid just glares at Caleb's back.

--

Chloe almost froze when she saw Clark holding Tyler a foot off the ground. "You put your hands on her! I thought we were all friends Tyler, but you make a play for Lana behind my back?"

Lana is pulling on Clarks arm, "Clark stop it, your acting foolish."

Tyler uses his power to throw Clark back and knock him down to the ground. "Calm down Clark man! She kissed me! I wouldn't do that to you!"

Clark stands back up ready to rush at Tyler. But Chloe stands in front of him. "No Clark stop! Stop this before someone gets hurt!"

Clark steps around her, "Don't worry I wont be the one getting hurt." His voice is deep and dark.

Chloe steps in front of him again. "That's what I'm afraid of Clark." She puts her hands on his chest.

Reid speaks up, "Hey I know I would be wanting to do the exact same thing if some guy put his hands on my girl." He looks at Caleb.

"Reid that's not helping." Chloe growls.

Tyler looks at Reid, "Thanks for the support."

Reid shrugs, "I'm not saying he should kill your anything, I was saying I know how he feels."

Clark sees Lana standing by Tyler and sees red, "First Lex, and now Tyler?" He goes forward but is shocked to find he cant. Chloe's eyes are back and static is coming from her hand, literally holding him in place.

"ENOUGH! I have had enough of males acting pigheaded tonight. So listen and listen good!" Everyone stares at her. "Lana I think you and Tyler should stay with Nell tonight. Pogue and Kate will stay with Oliver and Dinah, Caleb and Sarah you will be at the farm with Clark, and Lois I think it best you keep them company at the farm. Is that clear?" They all nod and she calms her eyes clearing. "Good. Now I am tired, I want to go home." She walks off.

Pogue looks at her, "Remind me to never piss her off."

Caleb nods, "Likewise."

--

Once everyone had left, Chloe and Reid went back to the apartment. Chloe had thought her night of stress was over but she was wrong.

"You and Lana are more alike than I thought." She turns at Reid's statement, starring at him.

"What?"

"You and the princess. You both go after other guys when you already have someone."

"Excuse me but I don't have anyone. And I wasn't going after anyone. I was just dancing but you had to act like a caveman. I don't belong to you Reid, so stop acting like I do. I am not property to be owned!"

Reid walks up to her and grabs her, holding her tight, "You think you can deny it forever? You think any man will take my place? They cant make you feel like I can." His free hand travels up her thigh. "You think Caleb could make you shiver like I do? Think he can make you ache with need?"

She stumbles on her words. His touch was getting to her. He was angry and that was turning her on. "How do you know I ache with anything?"

He puts her hand on his thigh, so it brushed against his manhood. "Because I ache for you." He kisses her neck, and her eyes close at the contact. "You need me Chloe. You'll never be satisfied with anybody else and you know it."

The words just stop, there lips crashing together in anger, in lust, and god forbid, in love. They fight with there mouths, each wanting control, neither willing to give up first. He drags her over to the couch, pulling her on his lap as he sits. She straddles him as his lips suck her neck. She moans, her hands in his hair holding him close.

"I hate this. I hate that I want you so much. I don't want to want you. I don't want to need you like I do."

Her hands slip under his shirt, caressing his hard chest and abs. "But you do want me Chlo- you need me, just like I need you." He whispers huskily.

She grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head. She tosses it to the floor. "Tonight at Atlantis, I wanted to make you mad. I wanted you jealous because you make me so angry sometimes. I wanted to prove I didn't need you. But Caleb didn't make me forget you, he made me want you worse."

He removes her shirt as well. "You don't know what it did to me, seeing Caleb with is hands on you. It should have been me. It should only ever be me touching you, making you feel things. Your mine." He flips them so she is laying down. His mouth is on her collar bone, the swell of her breasts. His fingers touching her stomach, unbuttoning her jeans.

Chloe runs her nails down his back making him moan. "I didn't feel anything with him. I wanted to Reid, I wanted to feel anything to get you out of my mind, but it didn't work. It backfired because the only thing I think about now is you."

He licks her neck nibbling lightly, "I'm going to make love to you now. And then you'll belong to me forever. Your mine, and I am yours."

Suddenly Chloe pulls back. She pushes him off and buttons her jeans. His declaration at knocked her to her senses. "I-I cant do this." She scrambles for her shirt.

He stands up, grabbing her, stopping her from moving around so he can look in her eye. "What? Why? What happened?"

She cant look him in the eye. "This isn't right. We cant do this."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I don't love you. I just got carried away." She tries desperately to calm the roaring need in her body.

"That's a fucking cop out and you know! You want me! We were about to-" She cuts him off.

"We were about to make a horrible mistake Reid. I'll admit, I want you. But We cannot do this. I don't love you, and you don't love me."

He fumes angrily, "You're a fucking tease!"

She reacts automatically and slaps him before she realizes it. "Don't you ever call me that again! You know nothing about me!"

"Oh I know more than you think!" He chuckles with unrestrained anger, he was royally pissed off. "You get a guy all worked up and then push him away because you have your own twisted problems and you need to drag others down with you!"

"You don't know what your talking about." She finally manages to get her shirt on.

Reid still stands with his pants unbuttoned and his shirt lying on the floor in a heap. "Sure I do! Mommy abandoned you when you were a kid, daddy was never around, your best friend and the guy you wanted for years never wanted you. You were never popular like Lana, never special, and no one really saw you for what you were. But I do. Your as fucked up as I am. Deny it all you want. But no one will ever want you Chloe. Not Clark, Not Jimmy, or Caleb, nobody but me will ever be able to put up with your shit. So get off your fucking high horse and stop being a bitch."

Chloe grabs her coat and purse, tears filling her eyes, but she wont let him see them. "I think I'll stay on my high horse, its better than rolling in the mud with you!" She slams the door as she leaves.

Reid lets out a fierce growl and just lets a gust of power out, shattering all the windows in the apartment and the Talon. He didn't care though, all he cared about right now was the anger building in him, and the pain. She had denied him again, and it was killing him. He had lashed out and it was wrong, but she had deserved it. She needed to hear the truth. But had he lost her forever? Had he ever even had her to begin with?

--

A while later Chloe was in the Planet, closing her computer with a smile. Screw Reid! Who needed him anyways? Definitely not her. She was going to move on. She didn't need him, she had someone who liked her for who she was, and she was meeting him tomorrow. She smiled, tomorrow she would finally meet Lone-son.

The end

AN: Another sequel anyone?


End file.
